


Close to Godliness

by MonsterBoyf



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Degradation, Dom/sub, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, Wing Kink, just generally really mean and rough, magic artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Temptation, except Takewoon did something other than train Sanghyuk for five years.





	Close to Godliness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186438) by [Clytemnestrasrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge). 

> this is literally just shameless smut that i wrote when we were at like chapter 10 in temptation and i made clymen that comic strip. speaking of, that comic is important in this, please look at it. 
> 
> heres the link to the comic on twitter in case seeing it on ao3 is hard: https://twitter.com/russAntri/status/1148697096842874882?s=20

"Do you know angry they'd be if they caught you like this?" Hakyeon attempted a laugh, tipping his head back. His wings smacked the desk again. They were huge, pale and so alluring. The feathers looked so soft, the muscles were so strong. His white clothes were tossed off on the ground, accompanying Taekwoon's dark suit. The Angel's tan leg was in Taekwoon's grip, the demon holding it up around his waist as he thrusted into the archangel. This was such an evil indulgence. To think, the punishment Taekwoon would receive for corrupting God's second in command. Maybe that would teach him to be scared of his corrupted children. 

"That bitch husband would gut us both alive," Hakyeon continued. He bit his lip to hold in a moan. His hands were slipping on the desk. 

"He'd kill you. He'd just disown me." Hakyeon quickly moved to grab onto Taekwoon's neck, holding himself up lest fall backwards on the desk. 

"Stop talking about that whore and fuck me." Taekwoon huffed, yet did as he was ordered. 

"You don't have any room to speak. You're a married man on someone else's dick now too." Taekwoon groaned at nails in his back. Hakyeon hugged onto him, wings wrapping around him. 

"Fucks sakes, shut up." Taekwoon kissed the archangel in order to shut them both up. The antichrist fantasy was never corrupting the angel. He just wanted to touch him, finally work off the burning attraction for what he shouldn't have. The mirror knew that. 

"Just so you know," Hakyeon pulled away panting. His beautiful golden eyes were beaming with pleased tears. Golden ocher painting his eyelashes. "You're doing so much better than him." Taekwoon snapped his hips when he felt his blood boil. He could have a bit of a protective side if you pushed enough. 

"Maybe because I'm not being forced to fuck you," he retorted sharply. No, this was his own choice. He was the one to blame for stupidly being attracted to the angel. He was strong, collected, and powerful though. Could you blame Taekwoon? He always had an affinity for power. 

"Oh I'd gladly let you force me around," Hakyeon cooed in a daze, speaking into Taekwoon's shoulder. His feathers kept gracing Taekwoon's skin and making him develop goosebumps. 

"You're diabolical." Hakyeon did that laugh again, breathy, attractive, really just him stuttering Ha over and over again in time with Taekwoon's thrusts. 

"Says the prince of Hell."

Taekwoon pulled out and spun the angel around, putting him on his stomach atop the desk. His wings flattened against it, spreading out to their full span. He pushed back in and continued to fuck God's favorite soldier. 

"Fuck, Taekwoon." Taekwoon was feeling a little bit sadistic. He grabbed the angel by his wings and bent them back, making him gasp and arch up to try and relieve the hard stretch. His feathers were smoother than silk. 

"How about your majesty?" 

"Oh I _ loathe _ you." Taekwoon snapped his hips as argument and the angel whined high. "Fine!" Taekwoon released the wings and they slapped back against the desk. Hakyeon shifted them trying to get the soreness out. Taekwoon pushed down on his back, going on his toes to get even more a height advantage on the archangel. 

"Say it. Say how good your majesty fucks you, lech." Hakyeon clutched onto the desk as he forced the words out. 

"His majesty fucks me so good. I-I've never felt so high and full." Taekwoon leaned down, practically growling in Hakyeon's ear. 

"Maybe if you got off your high cloud and got the stick out of your ass you would have known what this was like sooner." Hakyeon whined again. He was banging his clenched fists on the table. 

"I want to cum, please your majesty. Please Taekwoon!" Taekwoon stood back up straight. His hand came down to graze over pale white feathers before tightly clutching, pulling a choked cry from Hakyeon.

"All these thousands of years and you still remember how to beg like that?" 

"Y-yes. Please let me cum. It's been millennia!" 

"Why should I?"

"Taekwoon _ please _!" 

"What's in it for me?" Hakyeon groaned as he planted his face down in the wooden desk. 

"I'll let you do this whenever you want. Fuck God and fuck your father. No one needs to know. Is that enough?" Taekwoon thought on it, slowing his pace. There was no way they could hide something like that from Taekwoon's father or you-know-who forever, but hell, if it meant he got to fuck archangel Micheal whenever he wanted then why not? He turned Hakyeon over once more. 

"Do it yourself. I want to see you cum." Hakyeon didn't hesitate to listen. He quickly started pumping his own cock. His wings were going crazy, tensing and trying to flap while their owner chased release. He was going with reckless abandon and clearly had no idea what he was doing. "Upstairs doesn't like touching, even yourself huh?" Hakyeon nodded quickly. He was biting his lips trying to keep everything inside. "Poor angel is pent up. Is that why your so quick to let your enemy fuck you into contracts? I'm going to hold you to your promise Hakyeon. You know that. You just made a deal with the devil just to get a momentary high." Hakyeon whimpered. The golden tears had spilled over, rolling over his cheeks. Taekwoon thoughtlessly wiped it away, hand gentle for the second highest rank in Hell. 

"I need it too, your majesty. I _ need _ to touch someone again." Taekwoon hummed. He considered shaming him, pointing out they wouldn't be in this predicament if he had just taken care of Jaehwan. He didn't though. Crying orgasms were shameful and honestly the opposite of arousing for the antichrist. He watched Hakyeon's tan hand suddenly get painted with white. "Taekwoon! Fuck, your majesty! Yes yes yes yes!" The angel froze at his peak before slowly sinking back down into the desk, eyes rolled up and mouth open to pant. Taekwoon liked that. He wanted a picture of that just so he could stare at it for eternity. Hakyeon's orgasm face after six thousand years of sexual denial. 

Taekwoon pushed back into the angel once he had enough of that beautiful face. Hakyeon was still gone. He just moaned and rocked on the desk as he was fucked quick. He was completely pliant to Taekwoon. The demon grabbed some of those beautiful feathers again. A few fell out as he grabbed with tight fists. He tightly closed his eyes as he rammed into Hakyeon a last few times before coming, filling the angel with sin. Hakyeon's body was shaking. 

Taekwoon sighed and put the sheet back over the mirror. This wasn't the first time he indulged in its visions, and it won't be the last. The mirror was meant for torture, and while it did succeed, Taekwoon still used it for momentary pleasure. He could get off on his fantasy and then let the guilt and disgust and _ longing _eat him alive later. He cleaned up the sitting area, trying not to feel how soft Hakyeon's feathers had felt in his imagination. 

"So that's why the mirror is in your room?" Taekwoon jumped at the voice. He turned around quickly, being met with big, surprisingly stealthy, Sanghyuk. He looked incredibly uneasy, probably for good reason. Taekwoon nodded softly. "I thought you said it was a torture device."

"I did, but what I see is… special." 

"Who is it?" Quick as a whip. Taekwoon shook his head, resuming what he had been doing. 

"Sanghyuk, you of all people should know that certain fantasies are better left that way." Sanghyuk scowled. He was looking for some kind of clue, but Taekwoon was a wonderful liar. He could probably make someone believe the sky was green with cotton candy clouds if he so chose. But right now, he chose to hide everything. Sanghyuk was a baby, if he knew, he would talk about it. 

"Does it not make you feel terrible?"

"Oh it does. The pleasure is fleeting when having to consider everything else. The torture is cumulative. Every time I see him, I am reminded. The mirror knows that." Sanghyuk looked to Taekwoon's feet, thinking. Taekwoon was weary of the conversation. 

"What did you come in here for?"

"I- I don't remember. It doesn't matter now." That was quick. Taekwoon narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Go back to bed, and don't mention the mirror to anyone. It was foolish showing it to you." Sanghyuk looked up suddenly, innocently confused. He always reminded Taekwoon of a little boy.

"Why?" 

"You become addicted to it. That's what makes it torture. I speak from experience," he mumbled ominously, looking Hyuk dead in the eye. The young demon widened his eyes before nodding slowly. 

"Right… I'm sorry." Taekwoon made a shooting motion with his hand, the door swinging open on his accord. Sanghyuk left him to himself again. He looked back, just once, while in the doorway. Taekwoon had a bitter taste in his mouth. 

  


"Must you bring that here every time we need to talk?" Taekwoon grumbled, staring at the sword strapped to Hakyeon's hip. He interlaced his own fingers so his hands wouldn't shake. 

"Considering the way your realm has been lately, I think it's safer I have it than not." Taekwoon hummed, thinking on how he would gladly let the archangel cut him to ribbons. The sword was blessed. Mana that could permanently debilitate a demon. It would flame with Hakyeon's purifying fire. Taekwoon gulped, trying to turn his attention back to the angel. 

Hakyeon came around often to be informed on the training. He was never present for it, but he had these secret meetings with Taekwoon every few days. He never showed up for much of the same reason he carried the sword. The sheer power bubbling under Sanghyuk was strong, and he knew he wasn't trusted as Sanghyuk's betrayer. He was a coward, albeit a smart coward. 

"Take a seat please. You don't intimidate me." Hakyeon huffed, sitting in the chair before the desk. His long legs crossed, expression stern, hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"He's doing well. Today was a better day. Control is obviously easiest for him with a level head. He was too stressed in the beginning." 

"What of the angel transformations?" Taekwoon stood, moving to find his metal kettle. He had always known of Hakyeon's affinity for tea, his flaw. He broke it out whenever they were together for these meetings. 

"It's still a work in progress. Give him _ time _, Hakyeon." He returned with the kettle, the contents starting to whistle as he heated it with bare hands. 

"I can hardly trust patience with his rep sheet. How many times has he destroyed your home?"

"_ Easy _, Hakyeon. Being quick to temper is bad for your kind, is it not?" He looked to him, raising an eyebrow as he poured some of the dark tea. Hakyeon scowled. 

"I'm being _ cautious _. Forgive me for being at unease while in the enemies territory." Taekwoon slackened, subtle to the untrained eye. 

"Have I ever been the one to cause you harm?" His friends? Oh absolutely. Jaehwan actively tries to kill him the second he _ senses _ his presence. Sanghyuk has gotten better, but he still has a severe sore spot and protective streak. Hakyeon sighed and took one of the dainty teacups. 

"No, you're the most palatable demon I'm aware of." Taekwoon felt stupidly giddy inside at the backhanded compliment. Hakyeon liked him best. How wonderful. 

The tea time was quiet. They both longed for peaceful moments. Taekwoon was even more benefited by the fact this meant who could give Hakyeon longing stares in person. He could truly look at the angel that was always so close yet so far. His fingers curved so nicely around the teacup handle. His golden eyes shone so crystal clear when they did flutter open. Hakyeon used these meetings as a chance to relax, while Taekwoon used them for his own cravings. 

"Your boss is an odd one. So strict on rules yet he lets his favorite still break them." Hakyeon scoffed. He did that a lot. The scoffs or huffs that were just a laugh condensed into one solid sound. 

"He gave me permission millennia ago. That's how you got _ your _ favorite, if you don't remember." Taekwoon choked a little on his tea before looking to Hakyeon with deep interest.

"He never took that away? Your ability to sin? Not be corrupted?" Hakyeon raised a brow. 

"I can be corrupted, I'm just still able to enjoy needs of the flesh without punishment. It's a blessing, because without them I would have surely went insane by now." Taekwoon sat back and stared empty at his cup. Hakyeon could still sin. He could still enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. He could _ feel _. 

"What?" Taekwoon had moved on autopilot. He stood and moved to be beside Hakyeon's chair, staring down at him. The Angel's gaze was strong, never blinking. Taekwoon's hands were shaking again. "What is it?" Taekwoon vaguely heard the teacup shatter hitting the floor. The noise was droned out in his ringing mind though. Hakyeon tried to pull back, complaining against Taekwoon's lips. The antichrist held fast though. He held Hakyeon's head firmly between his hands. Just one kiss, that's all he wanted. All he needed was to feel Hakyeon just once. His lips were soft, his skin was soft. All of him was, humorously, divine. Taekwoon never wanted to let go. 

He did, with a hiss, as a hot hand met his wrist. He jumped back from the angel, scowling at the deep burn on his wrist. It was in the shape of Hakyeon's hand. The angel had stood up too, stepping away from the demon. His chest was heaving, his wings halfway to unfurling completely. He gave a look to Taekwoon that made his chest clench in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hakyeon, I'm enraptured by you." The angel glared, mouth open to respond before softly closing. Taekwoon's expression never changed in sincerity. 

"_ You what?" _

"I torment myself with Silapie's mirror just so I can be with you." He was clutching onto his singed wrist. He didn't allow himself to heal. Hakyeon looked to the mirror that hung on the wall, covered in a red sheet. The angel stared at it, the cogs in his mind turning. He had soothed his ruffled feathers. Now, his expression was unreadable. Taekwoon had no idea what he could be contemplating. Hakyeon looked back at him again, scanned over him, weak and clutching his wrist. In a flash of heavenly light, he vanished. Taekwoon nearly crumpled to the ground. 

"What's this?" Taekwoon ripped his hand away from Sanghyuk. They had been sparring again, working on Sanghyuk's strength. What he spoke of was the hand shaped burn on his wrist. He had refused to let it heal. He should have been smarter. He knew that Sanghyuk was going to continue practicing with him the next day. 

"Nothing, focus." 

"No," he avoided Taekwoon's lunge. "What is it from? Why haven't you healed?" 

"Leave. It. Be." 

"Did I do it?"

"Sanghyuk!" The younger flinched. He had never _ never _ heard Taekwoon speak louder than a mumble. Not once had the antichrist risen his voice before, at least before Sanghyuk's eyes. His cheeks went red with frustration before he took a deep breath and calmed. His tone was snappy. 

"It is not your fault, nor is it your _ business _. Do not ask what of it again." Sanghyuk quickly nodded. He was still staring at the burn. 

Taekwoon scowled as bright light briefly filled his room. He looked up from his work to see Wonshik, standing tall and mighty in the center of the room. Taekwoon sighed. 

"What do you want?" 

"What happened to Hakyeon?" Taekwoon froze. Not what he expected. He gently set down his fountain pen. 

"What?"

"Hakyeon came here. He visited you the other day and then came back home and he hasn't been the same since. He's… like you now. He's all quiet and aloof and every time I talk to him it looks like I startled him out of whatever he was thinking about. He's the serious type but he isn't quiet." Taekwoon almost laughed.

"What? Are you Hakyeon's guard dog now?" 

"He's my friend, Taekwoon." Taekwoon hummed, picking his pen back up and continuing. 

"You seem to pick and choose your loyalties. I did nothing to your precious Michael." 

"What were you two doing then?" Taekwoon bit his tongue before blurting out whatever first came to thought. Best not to admit that. He'd probably never get Hakyeon to himself again, that is, if he hadn't already scared him off for eternity. 

"He came to speak of Sanghyuk's progress. We spoke, we had tea, he left. Just like every other time he has come here. Your angel is fine." 

"That's what he comes down here for? Tea with the enemy?" 

"Oh please. You make it sound like we're at war. We just work at the same level and are involved in the same little project. It's nothing more than a business meeting. You know Hakyeon loathes me." The word choice made Taekwoon think back on the vision from the mirror. _ Oh I loathe you _. Wonshik huffed, hands on his hips. 

"You two are hiding something. I can feel it." Taekwoon looked up at him, crimson eyes alight. He was so tired of the electric pest. 

"Well then come talk to me when you have proof. Begone." Wonshik glared back despite doing as he was told. He left in a crack of thunder. Taekwoon sighed and buried his head in his hands. Why had he been such an idiot?

Taekwoon sighed as he saw another flash of light. He had been dragging the red sheet over to the couch, ready to sit back and indulge in its visions. His sat down on the couch, spitting out his response. 

"I told you Wonshik. Bring me proof and-"

"Taekwoon." The demon whipped his head around. That voice wasn't deep, didn't rumble with accusations. It was honey smooth and called Taekwoon's name sternly. Behind the couch, a few feet back dressed in simple cream with a hand on his hip and wings wide out, was Hakyeon. Taekwoon fully turned around on the couch, looking at him over the back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting what I want. Get over here." Taekwoon didn't even contemplate the command. He quickly scurried over, standing before him with hands clenched tight. His heart was racing standing before Hakyeon. No sword on his hip. Taekwoon gasped as he was grabbed by his shoulders and pinned up against the wall. Hakyeon literally caged him with his body and his wings. The archangel had a sharp expression, scowling. "You know it disgusts me to touch one of you."

"Yet you're back." Hakyeon huffed, undoing the buttons on Taekwoon's shirt as he spoke. 

"I haven't kissed someone let alone been touched in a thousand years, you made me relapse on an addiction." 

"That's your own fault." He gulped and looked Hakyeon up and down. "Please let me touch you more." 

"Do you want to insult me or have sex me?" He was teasing. Taekwoon was giving very mixed signals. Mostly because it was both. He would always call Hakyeon out on his shit, but would happily get on his knees right now if he was asked. 

He moaned as lips crashed into his. His knees went a little weak at finally, _ finally _ getting what he had wanted for so long. Hakyeon's body pressed against his, his hateful hands grabbing and pulling and taking, his teeth biting. Taekwoon grabbed onto the archangel's shirt tightly, trying to get as much as he possibly could. Being actually touched by the real thing, Taekwoon's skin flushed. He felt like he was on fire, but maybe that was due to the fiery angel before him. You-know-Who often did equate their Angels with fire. Hakyeon pulled away with a bite to Taekwoon's lip. 

"You're not like that snake husband right?" Taekwoon was quick to shake his head. 

"I don't do venom. I-" he shut up as he was quickly shoved down onto his knees. It hurt but Hakyeon's hand came into the demon's hair and suddenly he wasn't so worried about his lie. 

"Good. Then get to work." Taekwoon knew he should have probably argued or at least glared at the order, but he didn't intend on it. He quickly undid the bow holding up Hakyeon's pants and pulled down said article. Hakyeon was soft but Taekwoon would be damned if he wasn't going to follow orders regardless. This wasn't his first time working off steam like this. He knew how to take the angel into his mouth and bob his head like a good slut. He even did his best to look up at the angel and bat his lashes. Hakyeon was very quick to start bucking his hips. "I was thinking, demon." Taekwoon gagged, but was listening obediently. "What if we struck a deal? You get to have sex with me when I feel like it, and I get a toy that will keep his mouth shut." Taekwoon pulled away and nodded, replacing his mouth with his hand. 

"Yes, please. You can come here and fuck me whenever you want and I won't tell a soul." Hakyeon did that puff of a laugh again. 

"That easy? I barely even tried, Taekwoon." The demon's cheeks flushed. He sucked at the tip softly before speaking again. 

"Call me something else, like prince." 

"Or slut," Hakyeon suggested. Taekwoon had to hold in a whimper. Did that count as a swear? It seemed like it should. Taekwoon wasn't going to question the logistics of it when it was towards him. He was finally having the angel fuck him, call him a slut. He wasn't going to ruin this for himself. 

Taekwoon was pulled back up onto his feet. He was given another kiss before his shirt was literally ripped off by the angel. 

"Strip." Taekwoon was again quick to obey. He stumbled out of his clothes to be bare before the angel's golden eyes. He smirked and pressed a hand against Taekwoon's hard cock. 

"Cute."

"Angels aren't supposed to be prideful."

"You said it, not me." Taekwoon was dragged over by his wrist, bent over the back of the couch. Hakyeon's greedy hands groped him, observing his hole. "And look, you can see your precious mirror while I tear you up. Tell me, prince, has it changed?" Hakyeon's tone was smug. You could hear the smirk in it. Taekwoon looked up over at the golden mirror hung on the wall. In it, he just saw a reflection of him and the angel. That had never happened before. 

"N-no." 

"I guess it wouldn't, hm? What's more forbidden than fraternizing with the enemy?" Taekwoon bit his lip as he heard wings unfurl. He may or may not have developed a fetish for them. They were large and powerful. They were clean and soft and the dead give away for what was wrong about this situation. They represented purity. 

"The table... Please just fuck me." Hakyeon looked over to said low table beside the couch. He actually fully laughed. Taekwoon didn't think he had ever heard him laugh like that. It gave birth to butterflies in the demon's stomach. The angel snatched the bottle of the table. 

"You were being serious about the mirror?" 

"Yes. I watch it to get off since you weren't here to fuck me." Hakyeon purred. Taekwoon tensed as he felt the cool liquid dribble down his ass. His fingers shoved in very unceremoniously and the stretch of the sudden two made Taekwoon tear up.

"I guess we've fixed that now, hm?" Taekwoon bit down onto one of the couch cushions, trying not to sound like a wanton whore. It was hard when Hakyeon was so rough on him. 

"What did you used to see, demon? What got you so desperate looking in that mirror?" 

"D-depends on the day." Taekwoon gasped as fingers spread wide to stretch him. 

"How about the last time you touched yourself?" Taekwoon gulped and nodded. He looked to the mirror as though it would help him spit out the words. 

"I fucked you o-over my desk. I made- made you beg to cum." Hakyeon laughed again and Taekwoon's insides churned. The angel slipped in another finger. 

"I wouldn't let you fuck me even if you _ begged _. You're beneath me." How could an angel get away being so cocky? Wasn't pride a sin? It was technically true though. Hell was beneath anyone and, in a more literal sense, Taekwoon was currently beneath him. 

"You asked me what I saw. T-that's what I saw." Hakyeon's fingers were removed, and Taekwoon's ass was given a firm smack with the slicked hand. The demon gasped as he was gripped by his hair by Hakyeon's other hand. 

"I will, however, make you beg for something else." It was so hard to dirty talk when you couldn't swear, but Hakyeon somehow managed almost flawlessly. Taekwoon whimpered. He really didn't want to, but then Hakyeon ground up against him and he just had to. 

"Please Hakyeon. You don't know how long I've wanted this. You could banish me for all I care if you just fuck me first." Hakyeon moved the demon's head around by his hair, humming in thought. 

"More. I'm not convinced." Taekwoon whined before continuing. 

"Please, Hakyeon. _ Please _ . I'll be so good. I've wanted this for so long and- _ fuck _!" The demon swore loudly as Hakyeon began to push into him. He was actually merciful despite Taekwoon's expectations. He continued without stopping until he was entirely buried in the antichrist. He purred in Taekwoon's ear. 

"Good boy. You sound good whining and begging, prince." Taekwoon felt like he was going to cry. He grabbed onto the couch with a tight grip as Hakyeon started rolling his hips. 

"H-Hakyeon." The angel was nipping at his skin. 

"Mm, call me something else. Since you're all mine now." Taekwoon's mind scrambled. He gaped for words before Hakyeon hit a bundle of nerves and one name stumbled out of his mouth with a moan. 

"Sir," Taekwoon crooned. Hakyeon tightened his grip on the demon's skin and quickened his pace. He had the opposite kind of power fetish of Taekwoon. Not a surprise. Hakyeon's wings stretched out to their full extent. Taekwoon could see the tips curving forward at either of his sides. He wanted to touch them so bad. 

Hakyeon snapped his fingers and now they both were on the other side of the couch, on the cushions. Taekwoon was still face down, but now his back was arched painfully to have his ass high. Hakyeon was fucking him down into said furniture, caught in a kind of squat as he loomed over the demon. Taekwoon was on cloud nine. He drooled into the cushion beneath him, clutched at the sheet he forgot was left on the couch. 

"Is this what your wanted when you kissed me? For me to bend you over and take you like this?" Taekwoon roughly nodded. 

"Yes! Yes I wanted you to- to bend me over and punish me. I shouldn't be playing with angels." 

"You took without permission," Hakyeon simplified, voice grim. 

"I got so excited I didn't think. All I want is you." Probably not the best line. It tipped into romantic pining territory. It was true though. Taekwoon only wanted Hakyeon's hands on him since who knows when. It had been decades, maybe even hundreds of years since he started aching for the archangel. 

"You're all mine now," Hakyeon cooed. He sounded too playful, like it was a game for him to tear apart the second highest ranking official in Hell. Taekwoon nodded though. 

"All yours. Let me cum for you sir, please." Taekwoon's face was shoved down into the couch by a strong hand. He was held there as Hakyeon pounded into him. It hurt and he couldn't breathe, but that just made it so much better. 

"Already? It has been thousands of years and even I'm not that sensitive. Weak." Hakyeon spat out the word and Taekwoon shivered at the degradation. He was in no current place to argue back. "You can cum, if it comes from me and not from touching yourself." Taekwoon whined and just had his head shoved down further. He was lucky a little physical pain was nothing for either of them. 

"Yes sir," he replied, muffled by the cushion being shoved against his face. It was getting hard to breath now. Hakyeon was suffocating him, both figuratively and literally. 

Taekwoon gasped as he was pulled up by his arm. The stretch hurt, but it was better than the burn that was in his lungs. Hakyeon was still going, still fucking Taekwoon at the breakneck pace. 

"You're so good, demon. Makes me glad I'm still able to sin." Wet kisses were placed on Taekwoon's neck and he swooned. The prince's head spun. This was the closest he had ever gotten without touching himself as well. It was so good. _ So good _. Taekwoon could already feel himself becoming addicted. He wanted more, more, more. He wanted to be broken down into his simplest parts and then put back together by the angel. He wanted to be destroyed by Hakyeon's passion and then blamed for it simply because he liked it so much. He had spiraled down a lustful fit and he didn't care. All he wanted was beautiful Hakyeon and his cock. He fisted at the cushions. 

"I'm- I'm gonna cum. Oh Hakyeon." Hakyeon nipped at his pale neck, smirking. 

"How about you scream my name instead when you do?"

"Yes sir. Yes I'll scream for y-you. Just f-for sir." Hakyeon chuckled right in his ear. 

"So easy to submit. To think you're what keeps this place together." Taekwoon scowled, or at least tried to. 

"And what would the Angel's think of you?" He gasped at a sharp thrust and nails in his skin. 

"Shut up," Hakyeon growled. Taekwoon shivered. Oh he definitely liked that tone. You'd think he'd have realized considering he only knew angry Hakyeon. He only knew the Hakyeon that threw pissy fits and whined and insulted Taekwoon. That was his Hakyeon. That was the only Hakyeon. Taekwoon squealed at a hand pumping his cock. "You get distracted too easy." Taekwoon nearly brimmed over with tears at the over stimulation. 

"Stop stop too much!" He tried to pull the hand away but he was stopped with a bite to his neck. He let out a strangled call of Hakyeon's name and finally gave in, cumming all over Hakyeon's tan fingers and the couch. Hakyeon released his hand but continued the thrusts. 

"Good prince. Clean it up." Taekwoon was shoved back down into the couch. This was so humiliating. He cleaned his mess while Hakyeon abused his body. Sensitivity was beginning to light up the demon's nerves. 

"Is it just you, or do is that your secret little talent? Were you meant to be such a sweet little slut?" Taekwoon hadn't heard anything that came before that. Suspicion was a vague thought in the back of Taekwoon's mind. 

"I-I don't have a talent. I'm just the prince." Hakyeon hummed. He draped his body over Taekwoon's, sticking close. 

"But you're such a good submissive bitch. And you're so soft, and you taste like cinnamon. Fuck, prince," Hakyeon groaned out in Taekwoon's shoulder. The antichrist's brain finally began to function again. His heart fell down to the ground in realization. The sudden ability to swear, the cocky, prideful, aggressive way he had been acting, the sudden awareness of Taekwoon's body. He was getting corrupted. Taekwoon had forgotten the ability trapped inside him. The venom that sat on his tongue. It was always described as earthy spice, _ cinnamon _. This was not going to end well for him. He did his best to turn his head. The wings were still white, a good sign. The lack of romanticism meant his corruption wasn't as quick. 

"Hakyeon-Hakyeon what do you see?"

"The icy head of hell lying in his own cum getting fucked. Pretty little boy toy." Taekwoon had to resist whimpering. That felt so good to hear, but it wasn't what Taekwoon meant. He moved to clarify, but Hakyeon hugged tighter onto him and started chanting under his breath. "Pretty slut. Pretty, pretty prince. Yes, yes, yes." Taekwoon covered his mouth and rolled his eyes upwards as Hakyeon came inside of him. Drool covered his palm, sweet and spicy venom that was ready to pool beneath him.

With effort, Hakyeon pulled away. He held onto the back of the couch as he panted for breath. Taekwoon was shaking too badly to pull himself up. He just sunk down onto the couch, letting himself sit in his own cum and let Hakyeon's accumulate in a mess. It was a lot, and Taekwoon took too much pleasure in how it poured out of him. He was claimed, and his fantasy was satisfied. Hakyeon reached down to spread the demon's ass, look at the hole he had abused. 

"I loved it." Taekwoon managed to roll himself over, and he gasped at the new sight before him. Hakyeon's hair was a bit longer, his golden eyes had changed, now ringed in an orange. They were turning red, just like Taekwoon. "What, prince?" 

With some unknown strength, Taekwoon raised himself up. He slowly came forward, never looking away from Hakyeon's changing eyes. The angel went wide eyed as the demon came closer, onto his lap. Taekwoon loomed over the angel, staring at him intensely. 

"What-" Hakyeon was cut off by fingers in his mouth. Taekwoon put two atop the angel's tongue to keep it open, gently push down his jaw. Hakyeon had audibly stopped breathing. His hands shook lightly as Taekwoon rose even higher, their faces a few more centimeters apart. Taekwoon opened his own mouth, letting venom roll off his tongue. A pool of spit pouring into Hakyeon's mouth. His pupils dilated at the sudden taste and he closed his mouth around the fingers, swallowing down Taekwoon's nectar. Taekwoon gulped himself. Scarlet met scarlet. Feathers turned black. 

**Author's Note:**

> read the og fic here if you somehow haven't already; https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186438/chapters/45608125
> 
> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  



End file.
